Espionage Escapades
}} Espionage Escapades is the fourteenth film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It is edited from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episodes "Barcelona, May 1917" and "Prague, August 1917". Publisher's summary Indy's undercover adventures continue in Barcelona, where he joins a trio of international spies -- Marcello the Italian, Charles the Frenchman, and Cunningham the Englishman. Together they contact an elaborate plot to disrupt the balance of diplomatic power and allegiances in the neutral city. Their fiendish plot, to make it appear as if the Countess of Toledo is carrying on an affair with a German colonel. Indy will help facilitate this illusion with his "low profile" cover as a ballet dancer in Sergei Diaghilev's Ballets Russes, a job he lands thanks to his previous acquaintance with Pablo Picasso. Indy is hired to "stand still," but he can hardly keep quiet as the complex caper begins to unravel during a performance thanks to the bumbling of his comrades. Indy's next assignment is more-or-less solo and fiendishly cryptic. Posing as lady's undergarment salesman, he is to make his way to Prague, to check into a hotel in order to receive a phone call at a specific day and time -- innumerable lives are at stake. When Indy arrives, he discovers there is no phone installed in his room. The dehumanizing bureaucracy, endless forms, and mountainous paperwork required to get a working phone installed are labyrinthine and maddening. Can a clerk at the office, Franz Kafka, help navigate this surreal nightmare before Indy loses his mind? Appearances Cast *Sean Patrick Flanery .... Indiana Jones *Tim McInnerny .... Franz Kafka *Amanda Ooms .... Nadia *Timothy Spall .... Cunningham *Kenneth Cranham .... Schmidt *Harry Enfield .... Chauffeur *Terry Jones .... Marcello *William Hootkins .... Sergei Diaghilev *Liz Smith .... Delfina *David Leland .... Costume Designer *Charles McKeown .... Charles *David Hatton .... Count of Toledo *Susannah Morley .... Countess of Toledo *Wolf Kahler .... German 2nd *Carl Chase .... German 2nd *Stephen Frost .... Huge Man *Jimmy Gardner .... Old Spanish Man *Desiree Erasmus .... Olga *Andrew Seear .... Spanish 2nd 1 *Geoffrey Drew .... Stage Manager *Bill Dean .... Theatre Caretaker *Matthew Sim .... Theatre Page *Claire Perriam .... Ballet Dancer *Jacqueline Charles .... Old Spanish Lady *Gavin Scott .... German Spy *Mike McShane .... Anton *Nickolas Grace .... The Prague Spy *John Clive .... Very Thin Man *Colin Jeavons .... Shifty Man *Jankulzeka .... Fat Man *Bernard Bresslaw .... Very Big Man *Jirina Chlumska .... Tram Woman *Andrew McCulloch .... Sergeant *Milan Hein .... Constable *Ninka Scott .... Cleaning Lady *Peter Armitage .... Small Man *Bridget McConnell .... Bun Lady *Ludvig Posnik .... Police Captain *Philip Davis .... Interrogator 1 *Peter Hugo Daly .... Interrogator 2 *Nicholas Selby .... Judge *Philip Whitchurch .... Prosecutor *Jan Svab .... Court Clerk *Peter Majer .... Brutal Guard *Bill Wallis .... Error Inspector *Monika Zakova .... Desk Woman *Jiri Krytinar .... Small Man 2 *Peter Guiness .... Mustachioed Man *Harry Fowler .... 1st Installer *Trevor Bannister .... 2nd Installer Other characters *Blind man Locations *Amsterdam *Spain **Barcelona *Prague Behind the scenes While the Barcelona segment can be described as a madcap adventure, the Prague story is, fittingly, Kafkaesque. The story revolves around the absurdity of bureaucracy as do many of Kafka's own stories. There are many references to Kafka's own life (such as Jones's cover as a seller of ladies undergarments) and to his literary works. Many of the events are similar to events in the novels "The Castle" and "The Trial." In fact, at the end of the episode, Kafka states, "what a trial!" Collections *''The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Two, The War Years'' Companion Historical Documentaries *''Impresario - Sergei Diaghilev and the Ballets Russes'' *''Ballet - The Art of Dance'' *''Franz Kafka's Dark Truth'' External links * * *Espionage Escapades Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 14